


阁楼之花

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 不列颠骨科的旧文
Kudos: 11





	阁楼之花

那时候他或她还是童星，身着漂亮的男孩子衣服，金发铰得极短，以儿童浑然一体的笨拙和灵巧表演跳舞，在一支惨白的镁光里唱着歌。摩根允许他窝在脚边，山鲁佐德给忧郁的国王讲故事。过了一千零一个平安无事的晚上，国王磨着杏仁指甲，决定杀死他的角色。那一年桂尼维尔和女政客阿尔托利亚结了婚，摩根带着大儿子举行葬礼，往乌木棺材里藏了一只会走钢丝的宠物猴子，安乐死，被白色牡丹砌得牢牢的。小男孩莫德雷德死去了。

  
莫德雷德看到新闻，不知道自己怎么就死了，他害怕他是个鬼魂，啜泣着去扑摩根过分冷硬的膝盖和心肠。摩根才吞了把安眠药，裙子上摊开药箱，在丝绒扶手椅上昏眩做梦，梦见又白又美的方舟，一个发卷儿颤抖的碧眼女孩。莫德雷德晃着摩根，让她同时看到凝固海水和女儿皱巴的哭脸。摩根认得往昔情人的面容，神色温柔，要给他打一剂镇定，或者锂盐，因为他是这么好的一个宝贝——她永远——没法——恨他——摩根的注射器逼近时，听见哭声的高文把莫德雷德拽了过来，蹲下哄他几句，教他不要靠近锋利的东西，不要听摩根的话。摩根抚摸她的药箱就像一个人会抚摸她的爱宠，阖着眼睑说些胡话，莫德雷德，你爸爸不会要你，就算他天天在电视报纸上看到你就算他知道你死了，他都不会要你的，就算你的头发是金丝网，就算你的眼眶镶嵌橄榄石，就算你是个男孩即便你是男孩他都不会要你的，恨他去吧莫德雷德，因为我从来不是我自己。

  
莫德雷德轻易地相信了；他也没有别的方法。他无法痛恨自己的母亲，一个女疯子，她曾被关进潘德拉贡家老朽的阁楼，和伊格赖因的娃娃藏品一起，她们长着破烂的脸，断裂的手和空黑的眼眶，积了好些年灰，像任何一个他们家里毫无价值的女人：既没有尤瑟的从政才能，又破碎到不能作为谁家女眷。高文那时候是个蓝眼睛小孩，由阿尔托利亚牵走了，门里是他的他们的母亲，体弱多病却蛮横暴戾，赤着脚，穿着薄过头的没法御寒的衬衫，仿佛刑场上的艾丝美拉达，她被一把推进迷眼灰尘之中。

  
像他说的那样，一个女疯子，神经脆弱，如琴弦紧绷，虽然不算无辜。他没有法子施加更多的痛苦，疯狂总是会给予她百倍多。他恨不了摩根，所以决定去剜他素未谋面的父亲的心脏，不是因为不负责任，不是这样的，而是这种感情也许是他和摩根唯一相似的旋律。莫德雷德无家可归。或者说他曾经有个家那就是摩根的子宫，可是摩根肚腹内孕育过几个孩子，那些皱纹都纠缠不清，他没有一个证明。小男孩莫德雷德死了，对于世人已是一缕幽魂，那么女孩莫德雷德会活下去，作为一个不被需要的女性诞下的又一位不被需要的女性，一个疯子产生的另一个疯子。这么理所当然。她会出现在潘德拉贡的面前，对他征收这一切不幸的税款，甚至不需要使他沾满羽毛，只要攥着尖刀把他捅出一个洞眼，并且告诉他，这就是所有悲哀的祸根，它会疼痛，流血，生育。

  
但当然有一天她意识到，她的所谓父亲也只是一个女人，尽管比其他女人更冷酷，更心如铁石，在一件松松的男式西装下挣扎着女性娇小的肉体，但是这挣扎自然是不会起效的，那个女孩太羸弱，自小没有受过好的滋养。阿尔托利亚小时候是套着灯笼裤的小男孩亚瑟，拥有不安的膝盖，红药水常流到雪白袜子里，以至于他直到那天都没有觉察任何异样。照料他的老女佣拉他到跟前，给他那些棉做的卫生品。为进女厕而感到羞愧的亚瑟或者阿尔托利亚，此时才意识到自己的真正性别，伊格赖因叫她蓄起了发，购置成打的白色长裙，教女儿怎么打扮成一个冰冷淑女，与此同时弃绝一切过分的美丽。作为一个女孩她被教导无欲无求，作为一个男孩他被鼓励野心勃勃。

  
幸运或者不幸，年轻的潘德拉贡总算学会达到两者平衡。二十七岁的阿尔托利亚嫁了一位丈夫，亲手隐瞒他的不忠和自己的同性恋史，他们在床单上各司其职，桂尼维尔温柔取下妻子的蓝色发带。总有一天阿尔托利亚会生下一个孩子，而这不是为了婚姻或桂尼维尔是为了亚瑟。他们都会爱一个母亲。亚瑟说。那么我就去成为。阿尔托利亚说。亲吻丈夫时，她想到十几年前摩根那条又凉又软的舌头，像垂露的红色风信子，纯情的阿尔托利亚想。像下流的动物，亚瑟嘟囔着——不，亲爱的，什么都没有。就像八岁的摩根靠奶油酥饼和喉糖活下去，阁楼有很多娃娃——不，什么都没有。

  
摩根睁着眼，身后是一方阳光，她看到阿尔托利亚的婚礼，在屋里每一个光明的角落，她挽着头发，表情庄重，坚硬雪白的肩膀向后展开。那些美丽的新娘。花童们不能个头太高。尤瑟已经烂成一把黄骨头，着白色西装的梅林还有一张青春脸蛋，喜气洋洋地交出他的造物不是尤瑟的是他的。新郎没有五官，是谁都好。阿尔托利亚昂起头颅，白颈上有个将发未发的种子，是属于亚瑟的声带，他发着牢骚，如果不出轨就更好。在婚礼之前她吃了一锅白煮鸡胸，勒着软骨束腰镇定地亮相，当自助餐开始时，她只剥了几根蟹肉细嚼慢咽，手里挤着一只柠檬。摩根命令高文紧盯她的肚皮，高文说我没有看到什么，我也没有透视眼。

  
在那些闹鬼的阁楼，不为人爱的女孩少女以及女人，渐渐发育长大的过程中，她发现自己不是那些有嘴唇没有舌头的人偶，她有一些不那么多也不那么少的资格，比如爱情，比如灵魂，也许它是原子的像伊壁鸠鲁所说的那样，也许它又是非物质的，总之这些东西她有权享有。十六岁的摩根动一动枯萎的双唇，说，再见了。她从阁楼里趔趄着跌下来，爱上她过于年轻纯洁的妹妹，那样年轻纯洁以至于伊格赖因不准她接近，这个干尸一样满身尘土味道的十六岁的摩根，爱上绿玉刻的鲜活花朵。那时候的阿尔托利亚还在蜕变期，如梦似幻半真半假，她或他会穿着嗒嗒响的女学生皮鞋，偷偷和玩伴们踢一场足球，让白色长裙沾满泥汗，并告诉伊格赖因今天学校练跑圈。他把口欲期的空格用暴食的方法填得满满当当，从来不会渴望一次接吻，却可以鬼使神差地纵容一场乱伦，或去洗一个孕妇浮肿的脚掌。

  
摩根最终被押回那座颓败阁楼，那是所有被火烧死的中世纪女士和荡妇们的终点。高文与阿格规文低声商议着什么。把她烧焦吧。把她大卸八块。她在里面失去了对阿尔托利亚以及亚瑟的记忆，瞻仰玻璃的灰度，闭眼听风标在屋顶转动的声音，梳通娃娃纠缠的仿真金发，听白瓷壳子里空洞的响声，她们不一致的吱吱尖叫，因为柔软的老鼠咬掉了她们的手工蕾丝，津津有味；因为更早更早以前的疼痛，谁摔烂了她们的手脚，用小刀撬掉她们的眼珠子而那都是如假包换的宝石。她们有忧郁的嗓音、狞笑的嘴唇、脆弱的四肢、死去的情郎、弑父的儿子。摩根坐在她们中间，一个无故事可说的失败品，死死攥着一节蓝色发带，望着生霉的天花板不知所措。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 有必要解释的部分就是摩根那句“我不是我自己(I am not what I am)”，这句话在第十二夜女扮男装的维奥拉和奥赛罗的伊阿古嘴里都出现过，前者的意思很明白了，后者是圣经里上帝回答摩西的那句I am what I am的对应。 电台司令的True Love Waits大家可以去听一下！我复制两段歌词出来！十分动人。   
> I’ll drown my beliefs   
> To have your babies   
> I’ll dress like your niece   
> And wash your swollen feet   
> Just don’t leave Don’t leave


End file.
